


Are you High?

by Youreworthfightingfor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Let them cuddle, M/M, Michael gets high, boyf riends — Freeform, fluff?, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreworthfightingfor/pseuds/Youreworthfightingfor
Summary: Jeremy turned catching his glance, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Michael didn't hesitate with his response, "Do you not want me too?"





	Are you High?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay so I wrote this at like 1 am a while ago and now I've updated it a bit, a lot, and I've decide to post it. I mean, what's the worst that can happen right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Michael, watch out!"

Jeremy's hands fiddled with his controller as his character tried to save his best friend. The character gave the bad guy a few blows to the chest. Michael tried to back him up, but lead them into a "Game Over" instead. Michael threw his controller up in the air as he laid back in his bean bag.

Jeremy noticed his anger, "I think this is a good stopping point right now. I'm starving, you want something?" Jeremy was on his feet grabbing his wallet and keys. Michael let out q short groan, but smiled up at his best friend, "Yeah, you're right. I'll take a cheeseburger." "I'll be back in 30 minutes, don't do anything stupid." Michael waved him off and turned to look at the game. His eyes slowly fell onto the box in the corner and a smirk formed on his face. 

. . . . . . .

Jeremy opened the downstairs door and entered the room. He first spotted Michael on his bean bag, passed out, with a smoke in his hand. "Oh my God, I leave for thirty minutes and you lose it." He opened the small windows, letting the smoke exit. His attention then focused on his best friend, who still hadn't gotten up. He got down on his knees, "Michael, dude, wake up." Michael didn't move. Jeremy, worried, started to shake him, "Michael? Wake up!-" 

In an instant jolt up, Michael flipped places with Jeremy, pinning him to the bean bag. His eyes widened as he snapped awake, noticing the position he was in, "J-Jeremy, you're back." He moved off, sitting on the ground, allowing Jeremy to stand.

"Michael, are you high?" It was a serious question for Jeremy to ask, knowing Michael can get a little emotional when he reaches a certain level. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm high. Like to the moon and back high probably." He said, letting out a short chuckle. Jeremy rolled his eyes, moving back to the sack of fast food. Michael could feel a change in his attitude towards his friend and he couldn't help but smile at him. 

Jeremy turned catching his glance, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Michael didn't hesitate with his response, "Do you not want me too?"

"I'm just wondering why you have that cheesy smile on, that's all."

Michael let his head lean on his fist, "I'm just happy you're here, Heere." 

"Ha, Yeah, and I'm not happy that you got over the top high in thirty minutes while I was gone, now come over and eat your cheeseburger."

Michael stood up and made his way over to grab his supper. He ate it in less than 5 minutes, which was a new record. Jeremy scowled at him, "Michael! Come on dude!" Michael raised an eyebrow, "What?" His friend sighed, "Okay, that's it, you need to go to bed, like now, you are way to high." Jeremy pushed him forward over toward his bed, pushing him onto it. He took a step back "Okay, I'll sleep in the bean ba-" Michael grabbed his arm before he got too far away and pulled his friend, causing Jeremy to fall on top of him. Jeremy's face started to burn up, "M-Michael, What are you doing?" A small smirk formed on his friends face as he switched places, pinning him to the bed.

"Why don't you lay with me intead?"

Michael wrapped his legs around Jeremy's. Jeremy gulped, he tried to move his way out but Michaels grip was too strong, "Michael, you need to go to bed-" "Only if you stay with me, in the bed." Jeremy didn't have much of a choice here, knowing Michael would only fall into a mess if he declined his offer, 'He's high, and he probably won't remember later, you can do this, right?'

He took in a shaky breath "F-Fine, can you get off of me now?" Jeremy's voice squeaked a bit. Michael ignored his question as he started to unzip Jeremy's slim jacket, "Do you trust me?" Jeremy instantly grabbed Michael's hand, stopping him, "W-What are you d-doing?" Michael looked at his and Jeremy's hands, then he looked back at him, "I-I don't know." Michael slowly moved his hand, locking it with Jeremy's. Jeremy could've sworn his heart picked up speed as his eyes met Michael's. 

"Michael?"

He seemed hesitant as he took in a breath "Jeremy..-"

His movement caught Jeremy off guard as Michaels lips met his. The first kiss was short, Michael pulling back in alarm, realising what he'd just done. Jeremy, without thinking, pulled him back and kissed him again. It was a surprise move to him, and most likely one to Michael. They released at the same time, pausing. Jeremy tried reading his best friends face, but he couldn't tell anything, Michael seemed frozen in time. Jeremy tilted his head, "Michael? You okay?" He tried to speak softly. In getting no response, He, without hesitation, put his hand through Michael's hair. Michael looked into Jeremy's eyes, "Jeremy, I-I love you." 

Jeremy knew his face was completely red by now, "Michael, I-" "And before you say anything, no it's not just the "best friends" kind of love. I love you, like romantically, and I know you probably don't feel the same way but-" Jeremy cut him off, "Michael!" 

His friend looked at him, "What?" 

"I kissed you." 

"You did?" He paused, "Oh my god, you did!" 

Jeremy let out a laugh, "Yeah, yeah I did."

Michael joined him, but was interrupted as his lips locked with Jeremy's once again. A few minutes pass before Jeremy pulls away, still smiling. Michaels face was completely red now too as he fell on his side next to him, "Why did you kiss me?" 

"Because, Michael, I love you too." 

Jeremy gave him a smile as he made a move to slid his hand under his friends red hoodie, a little hesitant. Michael got goosebumps as his friends hand graced his skin, sending tingles up his side.

They laid there in silence, Jeremy moving his hand up and down his best friends side. There was a sense of calm in the room. After a while more, Michael finally broke the ice, "Jeremy?" Jeremy's eyes met Michaels, "Yeah?" "Are we dating now?" Jeremy smiled, almost laughing, moving his other hand through his friends hair, "Michael, you're my favorite person." Jeremy nudged Michaels nose with his. Michael, blushing even more, smiled back, "Aw, I'm you're favwut person?" 

"Yes, you are." Jeremy confirmed it for himself and Michael. Jeremy scooted closer moving so he was clinging onto him. His eyes fluttered shut as he let his thoughts take over. He was with Michael, in his bed, cuddling. Everything felt right.

"I love you.." Jeremy let the words fumble out of his mouth, "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a tumblr and want to get to know me or whatever my Tumblr is youreworthfightingfor too. Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
